war_of_the_galaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Nebler-078109930877
The '''Fall of Nebler-078109930877 '''or commonly known as the '''Fall of Nebler '''was a x month long battle during the Fifth War of the Galaxies between the Holy Empire of Hokasio and the Fourth Germanic Reich. Background Pre-Battle Battle Initial Attack On 17th January, 9032 AR, the Imperial Navy of Pride entered the Nebler system (Officially known as the Nebler-078109930877 Star System by Reich officials pre-battle), near the eastern fringes. However, Hokasio's intelligent sources were able to detect the Reich navy upon entering the Sevlarno galaxy, and the Holy Naval Group Shoriua had jumped into the Nebler system several days ago, orbiting the star of Nebler. In order to draw out the Shoriua Navy, Imperial Field Admiral Klaus D. Norman ordered an attack on the seven outpost moons of the gas giant Focrabou, where seven detachments of the main navy, each comprising of 100 ships. Most of the moons were quickly overwhelmed and fell, but the fortress on Focrabou-D had to orbital bombarded, destroying the entire garrison and main protection for the Focrabou moons. Within several minutes of the attack, the Holy Naval Group had confirmed the attack was occurring and sent two thirds of their forces, the other ships left to garrison Upper and Lower Nebler. Once it had been confirmed the main forces of the Shoriua navy were coming, the seven detachments quickly retreated into the upper atmosphere of Focrabou. Once the Shoriua Navy prepared for scanning the atmospheres of Focrabou, an eighth detachment of Strikers attacked the naval forces. Believing the main force of the Reich was behind the eighth detachment of ships due to the suicidal nature, Divine Admiral Ralmiad K. Nofnasha order all forces to engage the eighth detachment. However, the rest of the Imperial Navy of Pride was in other sections of the upper atmospheres, moving while the eighth detachment engaged in combatant. Once ship to ship combat started between the Shoriua Navy and the eighth detachment, the rest of the fleet immediately started artillery attacks on the Shoriua Navy. Such actions shocked Nofnasha, since he believed the main fleet were tailing the eighth detachment. Since his forces were heavily engaged in combat, they couldn't fire back at the enemy. The result was a massive artillery barrage from over 10,000 Strikers, 3,000 Artillery, 100 Kriegstitan and the devastating continent destroying cannon of the Kaiser-Ship. The barrage destruction of thousands of Hokasio warships. After 20 minutes of artillery barrage, the main fleet prepared to engage in ship to ship combat. With over 5,000 destroyed ships and another 8,000 heavily or moderately damaged ships, Divine Admiral Nofnasha immediately order all ships to retreat and reorganized over Upper Nebler. With such devastating losses and lack of reinforcements for several months, Nofnasha order all military ships to not leave within 100,000 Units of the Nebler colonies, with an exception of three ships per civilian may allowed to escort supply ships in and out of the system. Meanwhile, Field Admiral Klaus D. Norman informed of his victory and reported his next plans to his superiors. Now, it was time to prepare an attack on the Nebler colonies. Orbital Battle Three weeks after the initial battle, both fleets were reorganized. The Shoriua Navy was reorganized around the orbital fortresses of the Nebler world or around the Divinity Ship, while the Fleet of Pride was preparing for an attack on Lower Nebler as a military base for operations around Upper Nebler. Becoming highly suspicious after the Focrabou incident, Nofnasha order all forces to destroy anything that attempts to enter Upper or Lower Nebler without his approval. Noticing how Nofnasha had his forces seperated around the orbital fortresses, Norman order an attack on Orbital Fortress 902 (OF-902) of Lower Nebler with all of his forces. Within seconds, OF-902 and the garrison ship that was assigned. Fall of Lower Nebler Attack on Upper Nebler Invasion of the Capital Seizing of the Western Hemisphere Fall of the Eastern Hemisphere Destruction of Fort Nebler-0018 Razing of Nebler Aftermath Responses Significance The Fall of Nebler resulted in the complete destruction of the Holy Naval-Army Group Shoriua, destroying one of the seven main military groups of the Divine Armed Forces of Hokasio, severely weakening the Hokasio's Empire military capabilities. It also resulted in the scarring of Upper Nebler, devastating the planet's atmosphere and surface, as well as creating tens of billions of refugees. Casualties In Popular Culture